


Clexa AU

by FanGirl_68



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_68/pseuds/FanGirl_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa falls in love with her new workmate Clarke. But will she get the girl?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad day turned good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at writing a Clexa AU.

The alarm on Lexa’s phone went off and woke Lexa up. She sat up squinting at her phone, as the brightness was at 100 percent. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she checked what the time was. It was five o’clock; she only had an hour till she needed to be at work. The only thing she enjoyed about work was getting to see her friends Anya and Lincoln.   
Lexa walked over to her cupboard and took out her black skinny jeans and a white tank top, she had gotten when she visited her parents in TonDC. Then she got dressed, and braided her hair. Now she had half an hour to get to work, so she locked her flats door and made her way to the bus stop. Normally, she would ask her brother Gustus to drive her to work but he was away with his girlfriend and Lexa had no one to take her.   
She walked on the bus and chose to sit at the back, but when she was about to sit down a group of girls a little older than her told her to sit somewhere else. Lexa found it hard not to punch one of the girls in the face, but she just walked to the front of the bus and sat behind an old man.   
So far Lexa’s day had been awful but when she was dropped off at the café, she works in she felt better. She strolled through the door to see the most beautiful person she had ever seen. The girl had long blond hair that glistened in the light and luminous blue eyes. Lexa stood in the door way, stunned by the girl. Anya ran over from behind the counter and hugged Lexa, but Lexa just stood there keeping her eyes on the girl she thought wasn’t real. Anya stepped back and looked at Lexa confused, but then looked behind and saw who she was staring at. It was no secret that Lexa was lesbian but Anya had never seen Lexa so intrigued by a girl, ever.   
Lexa looked down as the girls eyes locked onto Lexa’s. “Who is that?” Lexa asked. Then Anya replied “It’s the new girl Clarke, she started working here yesterday, I thought I had told you already” Lexa started to drool, as she stared at Clarke again but quickly stopped as Clarke walked over. “Hey my names Clarke what’s your name?” Clarke asked as she stood next to Anya.   
Lexa stood in silence, as she got lost in Clarkes eyes. Anya coughed and Lexa looked at her. “Oh, um my names Lexa, it’s nice to meet you Clarke” Lexa said as Clarke smiled. Clarke skipped back over to the counter and served a customer. Lexa took Anya’s hand and walked to the back of the café.   
Anya couldn’t stop herself from laughing as they walked into the storage room. “You’re so cute you know that right” Anya said after she stopped giggling. “What do you mean?” Lexa replied, although she knew what Anya meant. “You fancy the new girl Clarke, don’t you” Anya whispered as Lincoln walked in, but that didn’t stop him from hearing. “What!?” shouted Lincoln, “You fancy Clarke, well I didn’t see that coming”   
“No I don’t, what do you mean” Lexa hissed as her face went red. “I saw you staring at her, it was hard not to, It’s fine if you do, I don’t care” Anya stated. “Yeah now you can stop crying over Costia” Lincoln Muttered but his voice was too deep not to be heard and Anya glared at him as tears ran down Lexa’s face. “What the hell is wrong with you Lincoln!” screamed Anya.   
After Lexa stopped crying and Lincoln apologised Lexa went back to the front of the shop, she took customers’ orders, although she kept watching Clarke she didn’t once speak to her, she didn’t know what to say, Clarke was so attractive and Lexa was in love with her. Every time Clarke got a few feet away from her, Lexa would get butterflies and her knees would weaken. She didn’t want to mess up by talking to her.


	2. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Lincoln create a plan but will they succeed in getting Clarke and Lexa together...

For a week the only conversation Lexa and Clarke had, was when Clarke needed to know how to lock up. Other than that Lexa had ignored her, not to be mean, but in fear of embarrassing herself. On Saturday morning, Lexa woke up to see she had been called over seven times by Anya. So Lexa texted her to ask what she wanted.  
Lexa: Hey Anya why’d you call me seven time last night?  
Anya: Oh I wanted to ask if you wanted to come round tonight and sleepover, it will just be me, you and Lincoln.  
Anya was lying when she said it would only be her, Lexa and Lincoln, because on Friday they found out that Clarke was Bi and kind of had a thing for Lexa. So they planned to set up Clarke and Lexa. Anya asked Clarke if she would come for a sleepover and said it would just be Clarke, Anya and Lincoln. Clarke said she would so all they needed now was for Lexa to say yes.  
Lexa: Sure I wouldn’t miss it.  
The plan was now in motion. Clarke arrived at Anya’s house at nine o’clock and Lexa came at ten o’clock. Clarke and Anya sat in the living room watching an episode of Glee and Lincoln was in the kitchen sorting out what they were going to order for food, when Lexa knocked on the door.  
“Who do you think that is?” Clarke asked as Anya walked over to the door. Anya looked through the window and saw Lexa dressed in all black, stood at the door. Lexa was about to knock on door when it opened. Lexa smiled as she saw Anya, they hugged and then Anya closed to door. Lexa looked over at the couch and saw Clarke sitting there. Both of them had a look of horror in their eyes as they stared at each other. Lexa was about to turn around and leave when Clarke stood up and said “Hey Lexa, it’s nice to see you, I guess” Hearing this changed Lexa’s mind and she sat down next to Clarke.  
They still didn’t talk much, not until the four of them played games, like would you rather. The last game they played was Truth or dare, Clarke kept picking truths but Lexa decided she’d rather make a fool of herself than tell the truth to things. It was Lexa’s final go and again she chose dare instead of truth, Anya looked at Clarke and saw her staring at Lexa. “I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven up stares with Clarke” Anya dared Lexa. As she did Lexa’s heart stopped, what if Clarke doesn’t like me Lexa thought.  
To Lexa’s surprise, Clarke jumped up and said “ok, sure” and took Lexa by the hand. Lexa got up and followed Clarke upstairs, into the coat room. It was a small room that couldn’t get more than two people inside of it. So it was perfect for seven minutes in heaven. Clarke closed the room door and sat down with Lexa. “We don’t have to do anything we can just sit here” Lexa said. Clarke nodded in response. “Lexa I need to tell you something, I’m not sure if know this but I have feelings for you” Clarke confessed but Lexa was silent. Lexa’s heart rate increased she couldn’t hold back her feelings any longer. Before Clarke could react, Lexa Leant in and kissed Clarke on the lips, Clarke didn’t pull back, she softly kissed Lexa back and leaned closer. Their bodies were so close now that they both could feel the others chest rising and falling. They could have continued but they heard a knock on the coat room door so stopped kissing and stood away from each other. They both wiped their mouths so there would be no evidence of their kiss and then Lexa opened the door. On the other side of the door were Anya and Lincoln; on both their faces were grins.  
“Well hey their love birds” Anya said right before she burst into laughter. Clarkes face went bright red but Lexa stood proud of the fact that she just made out with the girl she loves. After Anya had stopped laughing she stated that Lincoln was going home. Lexa, Anya and Clarke watched as Lincoln left and then closed the door.  
“Right then, I’m going to bed, but you two can sit down here and watch TV and what not.” Anya commented and then she walked upstairs. Lexa and Clarke stared at her until she closed her bedroom door. Then they leant into each other, their lips pressed together for the second time that day; they both smiled at each other and made their way to the sofa. Lexa lay down and Clarke joined her, she climbed on top of Lexa and they proceeded to kiss each other. Lexa’s arms were around Clarke’s waist, and then before Clarke knew what was happening, Lexa was somehow on top of Clarke. A few minutes later both of them were undressing the other flinging their clothes on the floor. They didn’t care that they were in their best friend’s house; all that mattered to them was that they were finally together.


	3. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia comes back and causes problems between Clarke and Lexa. Will the couple stay together or split up...

After a couple of weeks, nearly everyone new about Clarke and Lexa’s relationship. It was good for the Café, as well as for them, because people were so happy for them. Instead of having 10 customers a day they were getting 20 to 30 and it was all because of Lexa and Clarke.  
Lexa’s parents weren’t too keen on her being lesbian but after they visited Polis and had met Clarke they understood. I mean who couldn’t love a tall, blonde girl with bright blue eyes and the heart of an angel. Clarke’s mum, Abby, also came to meet Lexa. For a couple of days Clarkes mum and Lexa’s parents stayed at Lexa’s flat, until they had to leave for work.  
One night, Lexa and Clarke invited Anya, Lincoln and Clarke’s friends Octavia and Raven round; so that they could all go to the local pub down in Grounders Lane. When they got there the pub was fairly busy there were around sixty people there. It was Football night, and the two teams playing were Sky People vs Tree People so they expected it to get busier. Lexa supported Tree People and Clarke supported Sky people although Clarke knew Tree People would most likely win this match.  
As the night went on the only one out of the seven friends who wasn’t drunk was Lincoln, he had promised to drive them all back so was drinking coke and other fizzy drinks. Although it didn’t stop him from getting close to Octavia, by the end of the football match Lincoln and Octavia were already making out in the corner of the pub. Clarke and Lexa thought it was cute. Clarke and Lexa didn’t make out, but they had kissed a few times, they felt embarrassed doing it in front of everyone so refrained from doing it too much.  
Lexa went outside as she started to feel nauseous, Clarke had offered to go with her but Lexa didn’t want to spoil Clarke’s night. She staggered out of the back door and leant on the door. She was out there for about five minutes and then saw a tall brunette girl walking towards her. The mystery girl was about six metre away now, and Lexa could finally see her face at a street lamps light shone over her. It was Costia. Lexa’s body froze as Costia spoke. “Hey Lexa, it’s been a while hasn’t it” Costa said with a soft voice. Lexa cleared her throat and squeaked the words “Costia how… why are you here?” Costia looked right through Lexa and could see she was feeling hurt. “I saw you post on twitter that you were coming here so I thought I’d come and see you”  
Lexa was confused. Tears ran down her cheek as she remembered the great memories she had tried to forget after her fist love, Costia had broken her heart. “I miss you Lexa and I still love you” Costia said right before she leaned in and kissed Lexa. The words “oh my god” rang in Lexa’s ear, it was Clarke. Lexa pulled away from Costia and she ran after Clarke. What am I going to do Lexa thought as she jogged behind Clarke.  
“Clarke wait!” Lexa shouted Clarke. But Clarke didn’t stop she just watched the girl she love kiss another girl, her heart was broken and she needed to get out of there. Lexa Ran forward and stopped Clarke, she was crying and all her makeup was smudged. “Clarke please you don’t understand I didn’t kiss her she kissed me” Lexa stated. “Why, why would someone kiss you out of the bloom unless you were with her” Clarke asked trying not to cry anymore. “I used to go out with her, two years ago she left me without telling me why, she broke my heart.” Lexa told Clarke now she was crying, she couldn’t lose Clarke, she loved Clarke even more than she loved herself and Lexa really does love herself. Not waking up in the morning to see Clarke fast asleep and not feeling the touch of Clarke’s lips everyday would destroy Lexa.  
Raven, Anya, Gustus, Lincoln and Octavia came out side to find Lexa and saw Clarke and Lexa crying. They ran over as quick as they could. Lexa explained to them what had happened although Clarke still didn’t believe her. The others didn’t need telling twice they knew Lexa loved Clarke more than anything and they knew she would do nothing to hurt her. Costia ran over to the group of friends “Lexa’s telling the truth I kissed her, I didn’t know she was with anyone, I’m sorry” Clarke felt stupid for not believing Lexa and so just hugged her. Costia left after that, without saying anything, she didn’t want to overstay her welcome.  
After the drama that happened everyo0ne decided that it was best to leave so they all got in the car and Lincoln, being the only sober one, drove everyone home. The first to be dropped off was Octavia, Lincoln’s new girlfriend then Raven and finally Gustus and Anya were dropped off. Now Lexa and Clarke and Lincoln were left. Clarke sat close to Lexa; they sat quiet the whole journey home cuddling each other. When, they arrived at Lexa’s flat Clarke was asleep in Lincoln’s car so Lexa picked her up, said goodbye to Lincoln, and carried Clarke upstairs into the bedroom. Then Lexa got into bed with Clarke, “I love you” Lexa whispered as she kissed Clarke on the head. Clarke heard her so replied “I love you too” and then they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want anymore chapters. it may take a while for me to create more though as ill be busy at school.


End file.
